Bish Hunters 1: The Slayers
by Keitaro U
Summary: Noriko and her brother Kai, a.k.a. Bish Hunters, get sucked into the Slayers world...AND WREAK HAVOC UPON THEIR BISH!!! *R&R!!!!*
1. The Claire Bible? ! What A Discovery!

Bish Hunters #1: The Slayers  
  
****************************  
  
Noriko: Hey everyone! This is the first in a series of fics called "Bish Hunters"!  
  
Kai: I'm Noriko's little brother. I am Bishoujo Hunter Kai-kun!  
  
Noriko: And I am Bishonen Hunter Noriko-chan!  
  
Kai & Noriko: We are the Bish Hunters!!  
  
Noriko: In these fics we travel to our favorite anime by means of...mysterious means...yeah...  
  
Kai: -_-;;  
  
Noriko: Am I forgetting anything, Kai-kun?  
  
Kai: Uh...the disclaimer?  
  
Noriko: ...OH YEAH!!! I don't usually do those...  
  
Kai: Well you should...anyway, WE DON'T OWN SLAYERS!!!  
  
Noriko: But I DO own the first ten episodes, tapes 5, 7, 8, Next tapes "The Forbidden Dance" and "Phantom City", and all the Try tapes but two...Sammi-chan has them all...  
  
Kai: CURSE YOU SAMANTHA!! *coughs* Um...yeah. Anyway...  
  
Kai & Noriko: If we owned the rights to Slayers we wouldn't be posting on FanFiction.Net, now would we?!  
  
Noriko: On with the story!!  
  
****************************  
  
Guide to Japanese -- there's some Japanese used in this fic...this'll help ya if you don't know any!  
~Ototo-chan - little brother  
~Onee-san - big sister  
~Gojushin-sama - Master  
~Oka-san - mother  
~Oto-san - father  
~Baka - idiot  
~Damare - shut up  
~Odango - the Sailor Moon buns...except my hair is too short so I've only got the buns, no pigtails...  
~Kuso - damn  
~Hai - yes  
~Iie/iya - no  
~Nani - what  
~Nani sore desu ka - what is that?  
~Sore - that  
~Ja ne/sayonara - see ya later/goodbye  
~Gutei - foolish little brother  
~Jajauma - bitch  
  
****************************  
  
Chapter One - The Claire Bible?! What A Discovery!  
  
Noriko Sosaki thundered down the stairs, screaming, "OIIAA!! I'm late!" and waking up her brother Kai as well.  
  
"NANI?! You're late?!" Kai slid down the banister, meeting his older sister at the landing. "Why didn't you wake me up?!"  
  
"BECAUSE I JUST WOKE UP, YOU BAKA!" Noriko stopped in front of a mirror and hurriedly did her dark brown-auburn hair into odango. "Come on, Kai-kun!"  
  
"Sheesh..." Kai grabbed his backpack and lunch. "Aren't you going to have breakfast? You have time for that." He looked at the clock. "Hey! We're not late at all!"  
  
"No time!" Noriko grabbed her bag and her lunch as well. "I gotta go to the library! I woke up too late to go!"  
  
Kai sighed and spread his hands. "Tenth graders..."  
  
"Damare!" Noriko snapped, and she ran out the house. Kai followed her, having nothing else to do.  
  
~~  
  
They reached the library in a matter of minutes. Noriko kicked the doors open to the deserted library, and Kai followed, trying to make sure no one sued them for breaking down the doors.  
  
"What did you need to come here for?"  
  
"School," Noriko replied. "I need a book for today..." She wandered into the depths of the library. Soon, they were pretty much lost.  
  
"O-Onee-san," Kai said somewhat nervously. "Do you know where we are?"  
  
"The library, baka."  
  
"I know THAT! But WHERE in the library?"  
  
"The--the..." Noriko's eyes widened. "Kuso! We--we're lost!"  
  
"No, really?"  
  
Noriko sighed. Then a glimmer of soft blue light caught her eye in the dark, musty maze of bookshelves. "Nani? Nani sore desu ka?"  
  
Kai was irritated. "What's what?"  
  
"SORE!" Noriko pointed ahead.  
  
"A glow-in-the-dark book?"  
  
Noriko hit him over the head with her aluminum fan. "It is NOT a glow-in-the-dark book, Ototo-chan!" There were stars in Noriko's eyes. "It...it's a magical item!"  
  
"A magical item?" Kai retorted. "Uh-huh, Noriko, what pills did you put in today?"  
  
Noriko whacked her brother again. "Damare kuso! Just watch! The Bish Hunters are coming to be a reality!"  
  
"Noriko, you baka! THE BISH HUNTERS ARE US! Are you saying we're not real?!"  
  
"Well...considering the fact that we're in a written story..."  
  
"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEAN AND YOU KNOW IT!!" Kai tried to calm down. "Besides...Bish Hunting can't be real because the bish from anime aren't real!"  
  
"It is now!"  
  
"You're delusional."  
  
"Twenty bucks I'm right."  
  
"You're on."  
  
They walked over to where the soft, glowing light was coming from. Noriko picked up the book and stared at the title. "Why don't we make that thirty?"  
  
"Okay, fine! What's it called?"  
  
Noriko thrust the book at Kai. His eyes widened considerably. "The Claire Bible?!" And sure enough, the worn book was titled "The Complete Collection of the Claire Bible Manuscripts".  
  
Noriko smirked. "Well, Ototo-chan, better start saving up your money..." She sat down on the carpeted floor.  
  
"Whoa, wait a second," Kai said, sitting down next to her quickly. "What if it's just a joke?"  
  
"What if it's not?" Noriko countered. "Come on, Kai...even if this doesn't take us anywhere, well..." A grin split her face and she started laughing.  
  
"What's so funny?" Kai demanded.  
  
"It's just that...if we read this, that means that WE'LL know the cure to Zel's body, and HE won't!!" Noriko collapsed in laughter and fell backwards.  
  
"Ooi! Watch the book!" Kai cried. The book fell out of his sister's lap and it flipped open. And then all was engulfed in a bright blue light...  
  
~~  
  
Noriko opened her eyes drowsily. Where...where were they? The woods? Noriko sat up and rubbed her eyes, trying to get rid of the sleep from them.  
  
It was dark. Nighttime. The book was nowhere to be found...she and her brother were sitting by a crackling fire. Noriko found that she and her brother were not dressed in their clothes from home. Noriko was wearing a curious outfit with many layers. Her curious outfit consisted of four baggy shirts on, one deep green and sleevless, one short-sleeved, colored a deep blue, one long-sleeved that was orange-red, and another long-sleeved shirt--this one goldenrod--that covered her hands like gloves with the fingers cut off, and it was accented by a loose, wine-colored sash that ran across her chest. She had at least three layers on the bottom half; a pair of tight-fitting black leggings that had the toes and heels cut off, a pair of slightly looser, sky-blue slacks that just barely reached her ankles, and a set of extremely baggy purple trousers that were secured by silken cords at her ankles. A black belt was buckled around her waist. Kai was dressed in the same peculiar outfit, but with different colors.  
  
Kai was not awake. Noriko picked up a stick and repeatedly poked her brother with it.  
  
"Oia! Kai-kun, wake up!"  
  
Kai opened his eyes, blinked, did a double-take, and then opened his mouth to scream. Noriko pounced on him and clapped a hand to his mouth. "Stay quiet!" And then she slowly released him.  
  
"Noriko-chan--" Kai turned to her, his eyes wide.  
  
Noriko grinned. "Where's my thirty bucks?"  
  
"Ah! So you're awake!"  
  
Kai and Noriko jumped a mile. They spun around. Was that...Lina Inverse?!  
  
"Lina?" Noriko asked disbelievingly.  
  
Lina looked quizzically at her. "You know me?" Then she brightened. "Ah, so you've heard the tales of my beauty? My unmatched talent in sorcery? My wit and accomplishments?"  
  
"No," Kai replied with a foolish grin, "but we HAVE heard of your temper, the bandits you murdered and robbed, and your incredibly bad case of PMS."  
  
Lina looked furious. Noriko jumped up.  
  
"D-don't mind Gutei-chan," she said quickly. "He--he's just recovering from shock." Noriko whacked him soundly on the head with her fan. "Baka!" she hissed. "Do you WANT to become fried Bishoujo Hunter a la Lina?!"  
  
"Jajauma," Kai muttered.  
  
"Who are you, anyway?" Lina asked them.  
  
"We are Bish Hunters!" Noriko declared.  
  
"...Come again...?"  
  
"Is the rest of your oh-so-famous group with you, Lina-san?" Kai asked, adding on a little respect to make sure she didn't Fireball here.  
  
"As a matter of fact, they are..." Lina eyed them suspiciously. "But they're not here right now." She paused. "What are your names?"  
  
"I'm Noriko," said Kai's sister. "This is my little brother Kai."  
  
"Nice to meetcha." Lina sat down.  
  
"What are we doing here?" Kai asked.  
  
"We found you two lying on the road," Lina answered. "What in name of L-Sama were two kids like you doing in the wilderness, sleeping on the ground?"  
  
"Kids?" Noriko repeated. "Lina, I'm not a kid. I'm fifteen!"  
  
"You?" Lina laughed. "Fifteen? But you're so short!"  
  
"I'm fourteen," Kai added. Lina laughed harder.  
  
"I wouldn't be talking, Lina," Noriko said rather coldly, pointing at the sorceress's bust. Lina stopped laughing and glared at her.  
  
"Get some sleep, you two," she snapped. "Tomorrow we're going to visit some people."  
  
"We?" Kai and Noriko asked in unison.  
  
"You heard me. I don't know why, but Xellos--I'm sure you've heard of him--said we have to tag you along." Lina stood up and left the two alone.  
  
The two siblings exchanged glances. "Well, you heard her," Kai said bluntly.  
  
So they lay down to sleep.  
  
****************************  
  
Noriko: So, how d'you like it? You like it??? Great!  
  
Kai: -_-;; Noriko-chan, you're talking to yourself again...  
  
Noriko: Shaddup. *grins* Oh, Sammi-chan...yes, Xellos IS in this...HAHAH!! *laughs at the fact that Sammi isn't here to see her all-time favorite bishonen*  
  
**Curses heard screaming from the distance**  
  
Kai: ...I don't think that's even physically possible...  
  
Noriko: o.o;; I think maybe it's time that we shut up...  
  
Kai: Oh, yeah--just wait till next chapter, Samantha! *laughs**a very expensive glass vase is thrown at him**he ducks* o.o;; I think you're right, Onee-san... 


	2. Kai's Shoujo Finally Appears!

Bish Hunters #1: The Slayers  
  
****************************  
  
Noriko: And here's chapter two!  
  
Kai: ...  
  
Noriko: What is it NOW, Ototo-chan?!  
  
Kai: YOU DIDN'T PUT MY SHOUJO IN THE LAST CHAPTER!!!  
  
Noriko: ...They're in this one!! At least...one of them is...  
  
Kai: Damn well better be...  
  
Noriko: Ah...and just a note, although this is posted on my brother's ff.net username, I WROTE IT! Yeah, me--Niriko Inverse!!  
  
Kai: Ya just HAVE to spoil my day, doncha?  
  
****************************  
  
Guide to Japanese -- there's some Japanese used in this fic...this'll help ya if you don't know any!  
~Baka - idiot  
~Damare - shut up  
~Gojushin-sama - Master  
~Gutei - foolish little brother  
~Hai - yes  
~Iie/iya - no  
~Ja ne/sayonara - see ya later/goodbye  
~Jajauma - bitch  
~Kuso - damn  
~Nani - what  
~Nani sore desu ka - what is that?  
~Odango - the Sailor Moon buns...except my hair is too short so I've only got the buns, no pigtails...  
~Oka-san - mother  
~Onee-san - big sister  
~Oto-san - father  
~Ototo-chan - little brother  
~Sore - that  
  
****************************  
  
Chapter Two - Kai's Shoujo Finally Appears!  
  
Noriko and Kai were noisily woken the next morning by Lina, accompanied by Gourry Gabriev.  
  
"Get up!" Lina shouted.  
  
"Yeah, you guys sleep like rocks!" Gourry added.  
  
Kai was none too happy to be so roughly awakened. "Yeah, well at least my head's not filled with 'em," he muttered.  
  
Noriko got up and yawned. "Where are the others?"  
  
Lina narrowed her eyes. "How...how do you know about the others?"  
  
"You're very famous people, Lina," Noriko reminded her. "You DID, after all, kill Hellmaster Phibrizzo, and destroy one of the pieces of Shabranigdo..."  
  
"Good point."  
  
"Hey, Lina, Gourry, are those kids up yet?"  
  
Noriko sat up very fast. "Kid?!"  
  
"Hey! It's Zel!" Kai whispered.  
  
"No, da!" Noriko snapped. She stood up. "Who ya callin' kid?"  
  
Zelgadis Greywords turned to look at her. Noriko wondered what all those Zelkaholics out there actually saw in him...  
  
"You, obviously."  
  
Noriko clenched her fists. "I'm not a kid, ya freak," she growled. "I'M FIFTEEN!"  
  
Zel gave her a look. "YOU'RE fifteen?"  
  
"DAMN STRAIGHT I AM!"  
  
"Hey, hey, HEY!" Lina shouted. "Everyone just SHUT UP!" Noriko and Zel fell silent at her command, and then Lina turned to the chimera. "Where's Amelia?"  
  
Kai's eyes had stars in them. Noriko sweatdropped.  
  
"She's back there." Zel pointed. "Should I go get her?"  
  
Lina nodded. "We'll go with you. We should probably get going..."  
  
"We--we're going to see AMELIA?!" Kai jumped up. "THE Amelia? Princess Amelia Wil Tesla Seyruun?!"  
  
Lina looked at him like he had two heads or something. "Umm...yeah."  
  
"Don't worry about him," Noriko assured. "He's just a little overexcited. He...erm...yeah."  
  
"Come on," Zel urged us. "Amelia's waiting."  
  
So Zel led them through the woods to another clearing, where her Royal Highness Princess Amelia Wil Tesla Seyruun stood waiting.  
  
As it is with the Bish Hunters, Kai was ultimately obliged to glomp his bishoujo. Noriko grabbed him by the shirt collar.  
  
"Calm down, Ototo-chan," she told him. She grinned. "Hello..."  
  
Amelia blinked. "Umm...Miss Lina, Mister Zelgadis, who are they?"  
  
"They're the kids--I mean, PEOPLE--we found," Zel said quickly as Noriko gave him a deathglare.  
  
"This is Kai, and this is his older sister Noriko," Lina added, gesturing to the two siblings in turn.  
  
"Hello, Miss Noriko and Mister Kai!" Amelia said brightly. "I'm Amelia Wil Tesla Seyruun, the defender of justice!"  
  
"I know," Kai said fervently. "I admire your work, Amelia..."  
  
Noriko cleared her throat loudly. "Can we get going?" she demanded. "I wanna know what this is all about!"  
  
"Ditto," Lina agreed. "Xellos said that some kids from another world were supposed to show up, and that we've got to go to the Outer World and get Filia." She paused. "He said four kids, though."  
  
Noriko sweatdropped. "Four kids?"  
  
Lina nodded. "He said that you were called the hunters or something."  
  
Noriko shook her head. "Actually, we're called the Bish Hunters." Lina cocked an eyebrow. "Don't ask."  
  
"Okay," Lina said. "Do you have any idea of who these other kids might be?"  
  
A horrifying thought came to Noriko, but she quickly discarded it. "Nope," she lied. "No idea whatsoever."  
  
Lina sighed. "Oh, well...I guess we'll just have to wait."  
  
"We'd better get going," Zel suggested. "Xellos said it was pretty urgent--but then again, this could be some sick little mind game of his."  
  
"If it is, I'mana pound him into the ground," Noriko growled.  
  
"I'm with you there," Lina agreed.  
  
"Come on!" Amelia cried out dramatically. "We've got to find Miss Filia!"  
  
~~  
  
So the gang, with their two newly acquired companions, set out and traveled until late that night. They stopped at an inn in a nearby town that night.  
  
"Umm...Noriko-chan..." Kai started as the two siblings got ready for bed.  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"Are those two other kids who I think they are?"  
  
"I sure hope not."  
  
"Me too," Kai agreed. "If they WERE, they'd wreak havoc..."  
  
Noriko got under the covers and blew out the candle that was their source of light. "G'night, Kai-kun."  
  
"Good night, Noriko-chan."  
  
****************************  
  
Noriko: You like?? Good!  
  
Kai: Sorry the chapter was so short...but we need to get on with the next one!!  
  
Noriko: Yeah and I kinda ran out of ideas for this one, so...  
  
Kai & Noriko: SAYONARA!! 


	3. Why Me?

Bish Hunters #1: The Slayers  
  
****************************  
  
Kai: Yay! This is the chapter when the two other Bish Hunters come in!!  
  
Noriko: A word to our reviewer, midori and kiori: thanks for the suggestion, but we already know who the other Bish Hunters are...and they're real people! And God forbid if either of them were Xelfilia supporters...*shudder* I go for Valfilia!!  
  
Kai: And...to anyone who's wondering: we ARE actually brother and sister in real life!!  
  
Noriko: ON WITH THE SHOW!!...er...story...  
  
****************************  
  
Guide to Japanese -- there's some Japanese used in this fic...this'll help ya if you don't know any!  
~Baka - idiot  
~Damare - shut up  
~Gojushin-sama - Master  
~Gutei - foolish little brother  
~Hai - yes  
~Iie/iya - no  
~Itai - ow (Thanks to Sammi-chan!)  
~Ja ne/sayonara - see ya later/goodbye  
~Jajauma - bitch  
~Kuso - damn  
~Matte - wait  
~Nani - what  
~Nani sore desu ka - what is that?  
~Odango - the Sailor Moon buns...except my hair is too short so I've only got the buns, no pigtails...  
~Oka-san - mother  
~Onee-san - big sister  
~Otaku - anime fan  
~Oto-san - father  
~Ototo-chan - little brother  
~Sore - that  
~Sore wa himitsu desu - "Now, that is a secret!"  
  
****************************  
  
Chapter Three - Why Me?  
  
The next morning Kai and Noriko were roused by Lina, who reported that Xellos was here to see them.  
  
"Oh, no..." Noriko moaned as she got dressed in alternate clothing they had found in Noriko's backpack. "If I have to hear 'sore wa himitsu desu', I'm going to go crazy..."  
  
"Hey, Onee-san," Kai said as they made their way downstairs to the restaurant for breakfast, "what if the other two Bish Hunters ARE--"  
  
"Don't. Even. Say it," Noriko said through gritted teeth.  
  
"Sheesh...what's your problem? You got PMS or something?"  
  
"Kai-kun...I'm about to meet the most annoying living thing on the face of the planet. Don't. Test. My. Patience."  
  
Kai half-smiled. "Okay, Onee-san." He paused. "Where did these clothes come from?"  
  
"I don't know, but it sure beats what we were wearing yesterday."  
  
Noriko was wearing something very close to Lina's costume, minus the cape and shoulder armor. The only difference was that Noriko's was white with black boots and gloves and the sash that ran across her chest. Kai was dressed in a pair of black pants with black shoes, and he wore a blue shirt with a green border and green gloves.  
  
"Hmm. You're right."  
  
~~  
  
"Sammi-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan! MATTE!"  
  
Samantha Ishagi turned on her heel just in time to see one of her best friends, Heather Uiriamusu, come speeding at her on her rollerblades. Heather crashed into Samantha and they both fell on the ground.  
  
"Itai..." Samantha sat up, rubbing her head. "Heathy-chan, WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM?!"  
  
Heathy stood up shakily on her rollerblades and grinned. "Ohayo, Sammi-chan! I got rollerblades yesterday. Where's Noriko-chan?"  
  
Sammi stood up also. "I dunno. She said she was heading for the library or something. Why don't we go catch up with her?"  
  
"Hai!" Heathy linked her arm with Sammi and skated away, dragging her friend behind her.  
  
"AAHH!!" Sammi shrieked. "THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!!!"  
  
~~  
  
Noriko and Kai saw the purple-haired demon sitting at the table, grinning like an idiot, Kai put a hand on his sister's shoulder.  
  
"Don't do anything rash..."  
  
"I didn't even do anything!" Noriko hissed.  
  
"Yet, Noriko-chan. YET."  
  
Noriko shot him a glare and sat down at the table with Lina, Zel, Gourry, Amelia, and...Xellos.  
  
"Good morning," Noriko said in a strained voice.  
  
Lina looked at her oddly. "What's wrong with you?"  
  
"Well, hello!" Xellos exclaimed. "So, you're the Bish Hunters? My, my. But where are the other two?"  
  
Noriko stood up and slammed her hands on the table. "Don't play dumb, Xellos! You know a whole lot more than my brother or I do!"  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"OH YES!"  
  
"Calm down, Noriko-chan!" Lina put a hand on her shoulder. "Man, you're almost as bad as Filia."  
  
"Not quite," Kai told her. "She's sort of more like you."  
  
"OH? AND WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!" Lina and Noriko shouted, holding up their fists.  
  
Kai shrank back, a sweat drop hanging off his head. "Eh...nothing...nothing at all..."  
  
"GOOD!"  
  
"So...shall we get going?" Xellos suggested.  
  
"You know, we don't have astral bodies. WE need to eat!" Noriko pointed out.  
  
The others looked surprised. "Wow, you sure know a lot about the mazoku," Gourry remarked.  
  
Before Noriko could answer, Xellos cut in. "Well, she wouldn't be a true otaku if she didn't!"  
  
"NANI?!" Lina, Zel, and Amelia shouted.  
  
"Nani...?" Gourry blinked.  
  
"I think it's time that some things were clarified," Xellos said as the food arrived and Noriko, Kai, Gourry, Lina, and Amelia began devouring it. "You see, Kai and Noriko aren't from this world."  
  
Lina and Amelia stopped shoveling food down their throats, and Zel spat out his coffee. "WHAT?!"  
  
Kai fell on the floor laughing. "Aahah! Xellos made Zel do a SPIT-TAKE!"  
  
"Ototo-chan! THIS IS SERIOUS!"  
  
Kai stopped laughing. "Oh."  
  
"You see, Kai and Noriko got here by means of the Claire Bible," Xellos continued. "Actually, it was the complete collection of the manuscripts--"  
  
"WHAT?!" Zel shrieked, jumping up. "WHERE IS IT??"  
  
Kai blinked. "Um...in our world?"  
  
"Did you see what the cure was?!"  
  
"Nope. The second we opened the book we got sucked in here."  
  
Zel moaned and sank back down into his chair. "Dammit..."  
  
"Aww, don't worry, Zel," Lina said. "I'm sure that you'll find the cure someday."  
  
"Not in this lifetime," Zel retorted.  
  
"Anyway, Kai and Noriko here know a lot about this world," Xellos concluded. "There are all manners of written and animated information about us."  
  
"Great," Lina sighed. "Just great...well, we'd better get going."  
  
Noriko grabbed the last piece of toast before Amelia could get her hands on it. "Sure, why not?"  
  
~~  
  
"Noriko-chaaan...Kai-kun..." Sammi called softly through the library, pausing to look at the dusty books that lined the infinite shelves. "Damn it! Where are they? OW!" Heathy had just bumped into her back.  
  
"Gomen ne!"  
  
"Take off those stupid rollerblades, will you?"  
  
"Fine." Heathy knelt down and took her blades. As she stood up, something caught her eye.  
  
"Ohh, Sammi-chan, what's that?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"THAT!" Heathy pointed to a soft blue glow coming from underneath one of the bookshelves. The two fifteen-year-olds got on their hands and feet and crawled around the bookshelf to find the source of the light.  
  
"Whoa! This book is GLOWING!" Sammi exclaimed.  
  
"No, really?" Heathy retorted. "What's it called?"  
  
"Hmm..." Sammi picked it up, stirring dust, and she sneezed. The book fell from her hands and hit the ground. It opened and enveloped Sammi and Heathy in a soft blue light.  
  
~~  
  
Noriko tapped a stick on the ground as they walked, Xellos hovering over them. It was only a great deal of self-control that kept her from wringing the extremely annoying mazoku.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII--OW!"  
  
Kai and Noriko jumped abot five feet, clinging to each other, at the sound of the familiar voices piercing the air.  
  
"No..." Kai said.  
  
"It can't be..." Noriko continued.  
  
"SAMMI-CHAN AND HEATHY-CHAN!!"  
  
Heathy and Sammi disentangled themselves from each other, and jumped up.  
  
"Noriko-chan! Kai-kun!"  
  
"Hey, cool clothes!" Sammi exclaimed. Sammi and Heathy were clad in attire identical to Noriko's, except that Sammi's was red with orange-yellow, and Heathy's was pinkish-red with purple.  
  
"Where are we?" Heathy asked.  
  
"Welcome to the Slayers world," Kai said bluntly.  
  
"Ah, the Bish Hunters have all reunited!" Xellos exclaimed, landing on the ground.  
  
"These are the Bish Hunters?" Zel muttered.  
  
Heathy and Sammi turned, and Noriko moaned. "Oh, God...why me?"  
  
Heathy and Sammi's eyes were sparkling. "Our bishounen..."  
  
Zel jumped back. "Your WHAT?!"  
  
"Erm...I believe it's sort of a custom of their world--" Xellos started.  
  
"XELLOS!" Sammi shrieked.  
  
"ZELGADIS!" Heathy shouted.  
  
They lunged and attached themselves to their bishounen, and Noriko and Kai watched, sweatdropping.  
  
"That's just sad..." Kai said.  
  
"I wouldn't be talking, Ototo-chan," Noriko remarked.  
  
"Yeah, but I don't do that to my bishoujo," Kai argued. "That's just wrong..."  
  
Sammi had latched onto Xellos's waist, and Heathy onto Zel's neck.  
  
"Erm...I..." Xellos stuttered, sweatdropping. "Could you PLEASE get off me?"  
  
Zel was completely stunned. He couldn't think of anything at all to say to the girl squeezing the living daylights out of him.  
  
"Uhh...Noriko-chan?" Lina said. "I think that your friend is going to kill Zel. And I don't think that Xellos over there reacts to such positive emotions."  
  
Noriko's eye was twitching. "I...think you're right..." She put her fingers to her mouth and whistled sharply.  
  
"HEATHY-CHAN! SAMMI-CHAN! STOP KILLING THE BISH!"  
  
Heathy and Sammi reluctantly let go and trudged over to Noriko and her brother.  
  
"Why did you have to spoil our fun?" Sammi complained.  
  
"Shut up and listen to Xellos," Kai said.  
  
"OKAY!"  
  
Xellos cleared his throat nervously. "Erm...well...as you can see, you're in our world now. That is because you, the Bish Hunters, have a task to complete."  
  
"Which is...?" Heathy asked.  
  
Xellos waved his no-no finger and opened his mouth, but Noriko put him in a headlock.  
  
"You say it, and this astral body goes bye-bye."  
  
"O--kay--" Xellos choked out. "I get it..."  
  
Noriko released him, and stepped back, hitting her fan into her hand.  
  
"So...who are they?" Lina asked, pointing to Sammi and Heathy.  
  
"This is Samantha, a.k.a. Sammi, and this is Heather, but we call her Heathy," Noriko replied.  
  
"Heather? That's a pretty name," Zel remarked without thinking.  
  
Heather went starry-eyed. "Really? Ya think so?"  
  
"Calm down," Kai said. "If you two just sit around DROOLING all day we won't anything done."  
  
"And besides," Noriko added, "if you don't keep yourselves under control, we'll just send you back."  
  
That seemed to work. Lina leaned over and whispered, "Can you really do that?"  
  
Noriko snorted. "No. But they don't know that..."  
  
"Come on," Xellos said. "We're got to go get Filia!"  
  
"Filia?" Sammi's eyes went flat. "Why...?!"  
  
"'Cause she's part of the task. Let's go." Kai said quickly.  
  
"Damn," Sammi muttered. "I knew it was too good to be true..."  
  
So they continued on, Xellos and Zel fearful for their sanity...  
  
****************************  
  
Noriko: Oh! LONG CHAPTER!!  
  
Kai: Sammi-chan, you finally appeared. Are you happy now?!  
  
Noriko: I should hope so...my fingers hurt from typing...  
  
Kai & Noriko: SAYONARA!! 


End file.
